


Camp

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Jack, David, rain, a leaky tent, and lots of mosquito bites.





	Camp

“I’m never letting you talk me into camping again,” David said, lying next to Jack on the damp floor of their leaky tent. 

“I’ve been having a great time,” Jack retorted, with the broadest grin he could muster. He wasn’t one to admit defeat, and besides, lots of great things had happened on this trip. They’d seen a moose, gone swimming, eaten blueberries, and lived in very close quarters for three days straight. 

“I have well over a thousand mosquito bites,” David complained. 

“And you call me the liar.” 

“But I do.” 

“Take off your shirt,” Jack ordered. “I wanna count them.” 

“Then I’ll just end up with even more,” David said, but Jack could tell he was intrigued, because he rolled over to look at Jack. Jack winked at him, just because it was funny to watch the way David rolled his eyes whenever he did that. 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Jack promised. He punctuated his words by leaning over to kiss David’s mouth. 

David regarded him steadily for a moment before nodding his agreement.


End file.
